


Comforting Lift

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>AU. <br/>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Lift

It starts as Anton helping Darcey learn a routine… then things change. He finds her alone, crying, miserable… He can’t help but hold her, the hold turning into a lift, her arms tight around him, a hand fisting into his hair, the other around his neck, tight but not choking. Her legs wrap around his waist, her entire body curled into him. They stay like that for a while, Anton not once letting go or attempting to release her, simply carrying her to a seat, settling and stroking her hair, nuzzling his face into her neck, his voice low and sweet, his words simple and honest.   
“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
